


Combusted

by 128mega



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Curiosity, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Erections, Penis In Vagina Sex, Secret Identity, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/128mega/pseuds/128mega
Summary: Scout becomes curious of Pyro's identity after an incident.
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 17





	Combusted

Pyro skipped forward with a muffled hum as they wandered down a hall of the base, doing a little walk around out of boredom. Their body language was happy-go-lucky and optimistic, happy that the team was getting a week and a half off from work, even though they were well into day three when pretty much everyone else had gotten over it. Despite this, Pyro wasn't deterred from their continued excitement, trotting happily into the common room to do a few skipping laps around the sofa where Scout, Medic, and Demoman sat, watching the TV.

"Aye…" Demoman slurred, gesturing to the optimistic firebug with his scrumpy in his hand as they passed by the TV screen, "Pyro, yer… " he belched, "yer blockin' the telly…"

Scout grunted impatiently at the joyful pyromaniac, sitting up in his frustration. "C'mon, Pyro, move it or lose it! You're bein' a red hot asshole right now." He complained at the yet-to-be-deterred Pyro.

"Ah, herr Scout, just let Pyro have their fun!" Medic scolded the young man as he stared down to the book he was reading, gingerly turning the page before chuckling at the page's contents.

Scout groaned, "But- But I'm trying to watch my show and-... uhg!" He slammed his hand on the arm of the couch next to him, "Pyro if you don't sit still right now I'm gonna take that mask off your head and shove it down your throat!" He growled in a somewhat uncharacteristic bout of frustration. 

"Scout! mein Gott, what's gotten into you?" Medic scolded in shock, turning his head up from the book to look over to the angry Bostonian. 

With a muffled gasp, Pyro abruptly stopped skipping right in front of the couch, suddenly crouching down while hugging close to their chest with a grunt.

"Finally!" Scout said, sitting back comfortably, "now I can watch my show."

"Lad, that was a bit too rude." Demo said, glaring over to Pyro with sympathy, "I think you made Pyro upset."

"Yeah, whatever, they knew what would happen if they didn't stop." Scout rebutted carelessly. 

Medic looked over to Scout with a scowl, then to Pyro. He leaned forward to the hunched over figure, but before he could ask if they were ok, he noticed that they weren't crying, or looked that upset at all, bodily wise. They looked defensive, as if they were protecting something. When Medic observed Pyro adjusting their arms, holding their chest tighter, he knew what was really wrong. He swiftly stood, slamming his book shut and setting it on the cushion he previously sat on. "You've upset Herr Pyro greatly, Scout, you should be ashamed." Medic said as he wrapped an arm around Pyro's back, slowly guiding them up. "Frau Pyro…" he whispered very silently to the masked person, "come with me, shnell, I'll help. Pretend as if you are sad and crying." He then turned back to Scout with a scowl. "For shame, Du meinst kleiner Junge." He said as he began to walk out with the now seemingly hysterical Pyro, still hunched over as they let out fake muffled sobs.

As Scout heard the firebug sob, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit his chest at full speed like a bullet. Maybe he went too far this time, let his frustrations take hold too strongly. He had to make up for it, pronto. Standing up, he dashed over to the two, standing in front of Pyro and holding an arm out at them. In surprise, Pyro had moved their arms from in front of the chest, gasping as he felt Scout's hand press against their chest to stop them. 

"Wait, Pyro, I-" before Scout could apologize, he felt something strange under his hand on Pyro's chest. Something familiar. Something… squishy?

"Back away, Dummkopf!" Medic growled as he shoved Scout back, causing him to stumble, Pyro quickly hugging their chest again as they and Medic rushed out of the room.

Scout just stood still, his expression filled with intrigue and curiosity. What did he feel just then? It was definitely something he felt before, but what was it? He opened and closed his hand repeatedly as he pondered.

…

Sitting up on Medic's examination table, Pyro held their arms close to their chest and kicked their legs nervously, head turned down, only glancing up once Medic came back from locking the doors of the infirmary. 

"Frau Pyro," Medic said with sympathy in his tone, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, "This room is secure. Let's fix you up, ja? Will you allow me?" He asked, placing a hand on Pyro's back, taking a hold of the zipper of their suit.

Pyro nodded. "Mhphr…(sure…)" they said. They removed their arms from hugging their chest, showing there was a strange mound on one side of their chest underneath the rubber bodysuit instead of their normal flat chest. 

Medic began to carefully unzip Pyro's body suit, Pyro taking their gloves off and setting them aside, exposing their tan-skinned hands.

Being all the merc's doctor, Medic was very aware of what every one of his fellow teammates looked like in the nude from physical examinations, with Pyro being no exception. Medic was very respectful of Pyro's secrecy in regards to their gender, referring to them as 'them' or maybe even 'he' and encouraging the other teammates to do the same.

Medic would never betray the fact that Pyro was, indeed, a she.

Pyro's body suit now pulled down from her chest, her upper body was now fully exposed, showing a somewhat chubby-yet-muscular tan body and the wrinkled and slightly ruined remains of what used to be bandages holding back her breasts, with one breast fully escaped, and the other nearly on it's way to freedom. It seemed the one breast broke free during Pyro's gleeful prancing. Pyro sighed from behind their mask, and gripped at the bandages binding their breasts, ripping them off. She hissed, "mrph hrmph… (it hurts…)"

"I know, Frau Pyro. I'm surprised you haven't sustained any severe damage to your chest yet." Medic remarked, his eyes scanning Pyro's upper body in a very professional, respectful manner in order to pick out any imperfections or damage, other than the preexisting burn wounds.

With a sigh, Pyro began to massage her breasts, trying her best to alleviate the pain from having her breasts squished back all the time. "Hrmph mrph mh… mhph hmrphr mph mhph rmhp.(Hurts so bad...The bandages are like glass.)" she lamented.

Medic frowned sympathetically to the pained pyromaniac, saddened to see her pain. Then suddenly, he perks, something occurring to him. "Ah! Aha, yes! Sit still, I just remembered something!" He said jovially as he began to trot over to a desk, opening a drawer and digging into it, pulling out a crumpled up, black garment. He made his way back to Pyro with a giddy smile, finally unfurling the garment in his grasp. "Tada!" He said, showing the now unfurled binder to Pyro. "This may help with the pain. There should still be pressure, but this will be much safer for you."

Pyro gasped sharply, putting her hands on the cheeks of her mask. With a delighted squeal, she reached forward and grasped the garment, hugging it happily against her chest. "Mph, hm hrmph mph! Hmph mh, hrmphrm! (Oh, I love it! Thank you, doctor!)" She said thankfully, "mph hrmphr mhmhph hm! (I've always wanted one!)"

"Ja, I wanted to save it for your birthday, but I simply cannot sit around and watch you suffer with these bandages anymore." Medic said as Pyro began to pull the binder on, struggling a bit with her mask. She adjusted a bit until having her breasts in an optimal position, looking down with satisfaction at her now flattened chest. She gave the binder a few pats with her hands for good measure.

Medic smiled, feeling gratified by Pyro's satisfaction, when a thought occurred to him. "... Frau Pyro, you know, I regard you as one of the most brave members of our team." He remarked with a softness to his tone.

Pyro looked up to Medic, her glassy masked eyes staring to the doctor.

"You play with fire and you fight valiantly… and run forward into battle without fear. What I mean when I say this is, I do not think you should be afraid that people won't respect you if they knew you were a young woman." Medic hummed patting reassuringly at Pyro's arm.

Pyro could only sulk her head with a sigh, "...mrph hrm hr mrh hrng hnph mph… hrnph Hrm Mh mhph hrmph Mh Hrm. (I've gone on so long like this… there's no way I can go back.)"

Nodding understandingly, Medic patted the top of her head. "I understand. But listen, Frau Pyro… if the day comes where you are discovered, no matter how it happens, you can believe me when I say that no one on the team will think differently of you. You will still be the same Pyro we knew all these years, woman or otherwise."

Pyro sighed, standing slowly from the table she was sitting on, walking up to Medic for a one-armed hug, the other arm gripping at her jumpsuit so it didn't fall to her feet. Medic hugged back kindly.

"Mh hn… (Thank you…)" She murmured, stepping back as she began to pull her jumpsuit back on. "Hm hrm hrmph mph hrmph mh? (Can you zip me back up?)"

"Of course." Medic said, walking behind Pyro to zip her suit back up.

...

Scout couldn't get over what he had done the other day. Blowing up at Pyro like that, what was he thinking? He feared the pyromaniac as much as he appreciated them, being aware of how they were both terrifying and adorable simultaneously. Overall, Pyro was both feared and adored by the team. Scout even adored them. Why did he let himself get so angry with them? He felt like such a dick. He felt he couldn't let himself go on until he apologized to them. The guilt was mounting too heavily.

As he conspired his apology, Scout found himself distracted by something else that had happened. When he tried to stop Pyro, when he felt that… thing… under his hand. The more he thought about what he felt, he came to a realization on why it felt so familiar; because it was a breast, no doubt. Scout had felt his fair share of breasts before, and could recognize the feeling easily. At first, Scout just assumed Pyro had some moobs on them, which wasn't abnormal for a man… however, what he felt seemed too big for a moob. Too big and too perked, too abundant, almost like the breast on a woman.

...the breast on a woman?

No, noooo, no, no, no. No. That's silly. It must have just been the suit, there's no way Pyro could be a-...

Scout quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He didn't want to let some kind of wacky conspiracy get in the way of his apology. That wouldn't be mature of him, and he needed to be mature for this.

…

Stepping carefully up to the door of Pyro's room, Scout gingerly knocked at the door, stepping back as he waited for Pyro to answer the door.

"Mhph hrm mph? (Who is it?)" Pyro's muffled voice called from behind the door.

"Hey, uh, it's Scout…"

There was an evident panic behind the door suddenly, feet shuffling frantically against the floor. "Mrph mh hmprhm! (Just a minute!)" They called, the sound of rubbery plastic being shuffled from behind the door, things frantically being put on as if Pyro wasn't decently dressed.

Scout waited understandably, patient with Pyro's need to get dressed, but not understanding why they were so frantic about it.

After a moment more of shuffling, the doorknob finally began to turn, the door slowly cracking open, exposing Pyro's upper body momentarily before quickly shutting back, almost as if Pyro had made a sudden realization and attempted to obscure themself again.

Scout hated to think it, but he could have sworn he saw something strange going on with the chest part of Pyro's suit…

Shaking his head, he quickly dismissed the theory once more, deciding to instead inquire about Pyro's issue. "Hey, something wrong in there?" He asked.

The door slowly cracked open again, much narrower than before, Pyro's head being the only thing visible. They shook their head, staring to Scout with their lensed eyes. 

"Look…" Scout said as he began to scratch the back of his head with his bandaged hand, "I really wanna apologize for what I said and did yesterday."

Pyro nodded, as if motioning Scout to go on.

"...and, it was really shitty of me, and I could have been nicer about it, I was just sort of aggravated to begin with, and uh…" frowning with a sigh, Scout looked to his feet, "... and I'm sorry. Honest."

From the crack in the door, Pyro slowly extended a hand out to Scout. Placing a finger on his chin, they slowly tilted the Bostonian's head back up. Pyro's static mask almost showed an expression of gratification. "Hrm hrmrhph, hrmh. (It's ok, Scout.)" They said, "hm hrmh hrmhrm hr hrmphr mrphhmy, hrmr mrhrmph. (I was being a little bratty, I'll admit.)"

"You were just, uh... bein' your wonderful self…" Scout hummed almost with an emotional softness, gaze locked onto Pyro's hand, that was still placed on his chin. His mouth hung open a bit, exposing his dorky, rabbity teeth. 

Behind Pyro's mask, they couldn't help but smile, but Scout wouldn't know. In their chest, they could feel their heart flutter and become warm. Those teeth of his were too cute, and his dumb face and dorky posture… and his runner's ass. Mh… 

Suddenly shaking out of their strange admiration trance, Pyro quickly pulled their hand back, resting it on the door. Scout's words hung over them like the sun in the summer, casting a warm light that comforted their body. Pyro was aware that Scout could be insincere when he needed to be, whether to get out of responsibilities or what have you. They could tell when it happened, when they were saying something just to solve an issue without actually fixing it, and Pyro knew this wasn't one of those times. When Scout usually did it, his demeanor would become cocky and confident; in this instance, Scout was gentle and sensitive, a side of him rarely seen by anyone in the base. Either Scout was getting really good at being insincere, or he was truly regretful of his actions. To Pyro, he was meaning what he said, that that made the firebug melt. 

They giggled, holding their hand up to the front filter of their mask, causing Scout to stare at them with intrigue. "Mrh hrmph mrh… (you're too sweet...)" Pyro remarked softly as they reached out once more, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder, unconsciously running their thumb along the fabric of his shirt. A tender gesture, reflecting Pyro's internal warmth toward the young man.

Chuckling shyly, Scout stared off to the space beside him. He felt suddenly light on the inside, and his face was starting to get uncomfortably hot. A blush began to form on his cheeks. Pyro's hand felt nice on his shoulder, with an unsurprising warmth to it. He almost wanted to hold their hand in his own. His heart suddenly jumped, realizing he had been staring at the pyromaniac maybe for a bit too long. "Hey, uh, I gotta run, actually. Sorry I can't stick around, i gotta… uh… do laundry."

"Hm! (Oh!)" Said Pyro, retracting their hand, "hm hrmph… hrm hmm mrh mrphhrm. (Of course… I'll see you later.)" They hummed, almost disappointed for Scout to leave.

"Oh, yeah! I'll see you later at dinner, man." Scout said with promise in his tone, eyeing the hand that Pyro had rested on the door. Reaching forward, he gave the hand a pat, making Pyro jump slightly, but then gently chuckle. Taking Scout's hand in their own, they gave it a brief squeeze before waving, disappearing behind their door once again.

Scout could still feel the sheer warmth of Pyro's grip on his hand, even after they had gone back into their room. He began to wander back down the hall, pondering the contact, thinking about just how nice it felt and how sincere it was. He almost wished he could feel that warmth all over, if it felt as good as it did on his hand.

He furrowed his brow. What did he mean by this thought? He was definitely intrigued by Pyro, but…

Intrigued… Pyro was intriguing. Thinking back, Scout recalled seeing the strange disruption in the chest of Pyro's suit, then thought back to feeling under his hand. Either he was crazy, or Pyro had a pair of boobs on them.

Did they?

...

The curiosity was starting to corrode Scout from the inside. For the rest of the evening, all he could think about was Pyro: they, and what was going on behind the suit. All throughout dinner, as all the mercs sat together and ate fried chicken out of various buckets (except for spy, of course, who had made himself a fancy Beef Wellington), Scout's eyes kept drifting to Pyro. 

Normally, Pyro would just take whatever food there was and eat it in their room, but tonight, Pyro decided to stick around and chat before leaving to eat in private. They sat right next to Scout, conversating with Engineer, who was sitting across from them. 

Proximity to Pyro made Scout nervous, the heat radiating off of them with the addition of his sneaking suspicions of the firebug. Their gaze often fell on their chest, confused, not seeing any strange forms under the costume like he had, observing a fairly flat chest. 

Was he just seeing things?

In Scout's mind, things just weren't adding up.

After finishing the exchange of words with Engie, Pyro turned their attention to Scout, shockingly finding his eyes pointed in the direction of their chest. Their heart jumped, discreetly staring down to their chest to check if there was something wrong. Finding no discrepancies, they looked back up to Scout's zoned-out expression.

"Mrph? (Scout?)" Pyro asked.

"Hu? Yeah?" Asked Scout, quickly looking back up to Pyro's face.

Pyro giggled. "Mrhph hr hrmph hrm? (What're you staring at?)" They asked.

Blinking, Scout's face flared up with a pink hue, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hrm mh hrmphrm hrm mhph hrm? (Are you staring at my chest?)" They asked.

Dread overtook the young man, quickly shaking his head. "No, no, no…" he answered frantically, lifting his hands up defensively, "I swear!"

Pyro began to feel nervous. They had a feeling about why Scout was staring, fearing the worst in that moment but not outwardly panicking, remaining calm. Out of worried impulse, they gripped one of Scout's hands and pressed it against their flat chest. "Hrmphrm hrm. Hrm? (Nothing there. See?)" They said simply, releasing Scout's hand and turning back casually.

Scout was stunned, his hand held out awkwardly after being grabbed by Pyro and released. What he felt puzzled him even further. He was aware of what pectorals felt like, just as familiar as he was familiar with breasts. What he felt weren't pecs.

Blinking, Scout came back from his deep thought to look back to Pyro's spot, noticing they had gone up and left with their food. Breathing in heavily, he sighed, turning back to his plate of chicken and continuing to eat.

…

Scout wasn't sure how he was able to do it, but he did it. Somehow, he had swiped Spy's watch. It was a difficult operation, but he pulled through. He figured Spy wasn't the only sneaky guy in the base, unsurprising for basically everyone except for the oblivious Scout.

Watch on his wrist, Scout cloaked himself as he leaned on the wall next to Pyro's door. He figured an invasion of privacy against the most secretive team member would be inconsiderate and rude, and definitely a breach of trust, but he also figured ignorance is bliss. What Pyro didn't know wouldn't hurt them. His curiosity was just far too strong to care. All he wanted to find were clues; a bra, a tampon, a vibrator, anything. No matter what he found it, he decided in the moment, he would be respectful about it. He wouldn't mention it, he just needed to know.

Eventually, Pyro began to emerge from their room. Just as the door reached its peak of openness, and Pyro walked out of the way, Scout swiftly snuck into the room with a tuck and roll, only barely making it in before the door closed and locked before him. Hearing Pyro step away, Scout uncloaked and took a look around the room.

Furrowing his brow, Scout was sorely surprised at how unsurprising Pyro's room was. Everything seemed very regular, and strangely gender neutral. There were flamethrowers and an axe leaning against the wall, a worktable for tinkering with their weapons, a sizable looking bed with messy bedding and scattered pillows, a bedside table, and a storage cabinet with a lamp on it, providing the only lighting in the dimly lit, uncluttered room. The only sort of mess to be seen was on the worktable, with scattered pieces of metal and other such components. He also couldn't help but pick up on a subtle, strange smell...

Scout hummed as he took in the room. Before he could start snooping around, he heard footsteps approaching the room outside the front door. Panicking, his mind began to go a million miles an hour. Looking around, he spotted the nearest door and swiftly, yet quietly, opened it and entered the room, closing the door behind him. He found himself in Pyro's personal bathroom.

Everyone was aware that Pyro had their own bathroom. While envious, Scout and the other mercs were understanding of the bathroom's existence, respectful of the fire bug's privacy… well, to an extent, given he snuck into their room. In a brief moment, he wished he could have his own bathroom, until he refocused to hide. 

Scout wedged himself in a gap between a wall and a laundry basket, quickly cloaking himself as he heard the bedroom door open from the other room. He listened carefully as he heard the telltale hisses as Pyro breathed behind their mask. 

The knob on the door jiggled before opening slowly up, Pyro sauntering in with a huff. Scout watched carefully as Pyro began to stretch a bit, steadily growing nervous about what was about to happen.

Taking in a steady breath, back facing Scout, Pyro began to reach to their back, patting around until they found their zipper. Gulping silently, Scout's eyes were trained on Pyro's zipper as it was slowly pulled it down. Tanned, scarred flesh and black fabric began to reveal itself.

Scout almost shivered from his overactive nerves. This is it.

Fully unzipping the back of their suit, Pyro pulled their gloves off and set them by the sink before gripping at the suit and guiding it to fall off their shoulders, turning around as it did.

Scout stared at the masked figure, mystified by a strong yet chubby body, wearing men's boxers and some kind of strange black top over their chest. The top confused Scout the most, tilting his head to it as Pyro gripped the bottom of it. What was it? Was it a top, or- 

...Oh. Oh. Oh… wow.

With a sigh, Pyro pulled up on their- well, her binder and let her breasts fall free, the sight of the act nearly knocking the breath out of the disguised young man. 

Pyro had the body of a woman, no doubt at all. Scout further considered this sentiment as the firebug pulled her underwear off, exposing a stark lack of male genitalia. His gaze locked back on Pyro's breasts. Perky, more sizable, accurate to what he had felt in his hand.

… This felt so wrong. Scout's body was filled with heat as much as it was filled with shame. He had to get out. Looking over to the bathroom door, he found Pyro had left it half open, just enough space for him to sneak out. Spotting a good path to escape, Scout began to ready himself until he saw Pyro had began to reach for her mask. He couldn't help but witness.

Grasping at the back of her mask, Pyro pulled it up and off of her head, sighing as she set the mask next to her gloves. 

Scout almost gasped at Pyro's face, the mystery finally solved right before his eyes.

Her face was chubby and lightly scarred, her dark unkempt hair only reaching the middle of her neck. With a grunt, she reached up and began frantically scratching at her scalp with a satisfied sigh, humming with a slight stretch as she turned around to start the shower. 

She was getting in the shower, that was Scout's chance to sneak out of the room.

The bathroom quickly grew hot with steam as the water cascaded out of the shower head. Opening the sliding door of the shower, Pyro carefully stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her, standing behind the frosted glass of the door.

With that, Scout once again readied himself to dash out and did so swiftly and silently. Making his way back to the bedroom, he wandered up to the bedroom door and attempted to leave, finding the door firmly locked. His heart dropped. What was he gonna do? He began to silently panic, looking around for what he could do. There was no window, and he didn't have time to look for a key, so he opted to hide in the shutter-doored closet. Opening it, he silently entered and closed the door behind him, sitting snugly amongst the different bodysuits and boots, being able to see the room outside the closet through the shutters on the door.

He sighed, distraught by the situation. He was hiding in Pyro's room, spying on them- spying on her, evidently, having seen her entire nude body. This was all way too much for Scout, definitely not what he had in mind with this mission. Well, he didn't know what he really wanted to accomplish. He wanted to find out what was going in with Pyro's chest, sure, but he didn't want a peep show!

His heart dropped when the shower eventually stopped in the bathroom, clapping his hand over his mouth in order to help him stay quiet. He sat quietly, listening carefully as Pyro finished up in the bathroom. He jumped suddenly when the door shifted, Pyro walking out of the bathroom in a towel with her mask and gloves in tow. Setting her accessories on her work table, Pyro made her way over to her bed across from the closet and plopped down, laying back with a relieved sigh, seeming gratified with laying around in the nude in her own sanctum. 

This though gave Scout another guilty pang in his chest.

Humming gently, Pyro began to sit up again, the towel draped over her falling from her chest as she stretched, making Scout almost look away. He couldn't do it, he was far too transfixed. Her body was mystifying for Scout, she was like a stronger version of the ladies in his magazines. She was a plus-sized bombshell. Scout could feel the unconscious fallout in his pants, feeling them tighten around him. She's so sexy… wait, no, that's creepy.

Watching Pyro start to stand with her towel, Scout shuffled back in the closet. Watching as the firebug approached the closet, Scout could feel his breath quicken and his heart rate increase. He fumbled with his watch as he attempted to cloak again, only to look down in dismay as he saw it had run out of battery life. Maybe that's why it was so easy to steal, it was in the middle of charging. Figures. 

Hearing her grip at the handle of the door, he knew there was no going back. As the door opened, he looked up with a guilty expression, only meeting her gaze after a moment of her looking around.

With a sharp, violent gasp, Pyro doubled back with a stumble and ended up falling onto her rear, trying her best not to scream as to not alert anyone in the base. She hugged at her breasts as she had done before, closing her legs as well in an attempt to obscure herself. "Scout!" She yelped, her voice somewhat deeper and more mature-sounding with a slight rasp, "what the-... what-... how the fuck are you-... what the fuck are you doing in here?" She asked, her surprised tone turning into a furious growl.

Uh oh, she's pissed, and rightfully so. Scout began to climb out of the closet, slowly standing up with his hands out defensively, his expression fearful and guilty, watching nervously as Pyro began to carefully stand up, keeping her towel up to conceal her body. "Pyro, Pyro, listen, this isn't what it looks like, it's a big misunderstanding." He stammered, his voice shaking in fear.

With a huff, Pyro stood on her feet, looking to Scout with an expression that combined anger with fear. The angry part of her face took full control when her eyes gravitated to the crotch of Scout's pants, reacting to the fallout that tended his pants. She was clearly starting to see red.

Scout peered down to what she was looking at, then his gaze darted back up frantically. "No,no,no,no,no,no, Pyro, this isn't a- i- i- i- I'm not-" cutting himself off, Scout was suddenly panicked when he saw Pyro reach behind herself for the axe she kept leaned against the wall. Weapon in one hand, and towel held against her body with the other, she began to approach Scout, huffing angrily. 

"Oh god oh god, Pyro please! Please!" The young man whimpered, pleading with the fiery woman as he was backed up to a wall, "Please don't hurt me, please!"

Coming up close to the Bostonian, Pyro took the axe and pressed the handle against Scout's neck, grunting with frustration as she lifted her other hand to hold the other end of the handle in order to press harder against his neck, letting her towel carelessly fall to the ground. She growled, keeping her eyes stuck looking into Scout's blue gaze. Her eyes were green yet fiery, full of rage.

Scout gasped and writhed as his airflow was cut off, not daring to push back, afraid to even look anywhere below Pyro's shoulders. "P...ah...py...roh…" he squeezed out, wheezing a bit, face panicked, "puh...lease…"

Pyro eased up on the pressure against Scout's neck, still keeping him pressed to the wall. "What are you doing in here you little pervert?" She asked once again with a growl.

Scout shakily reached up and put a hand on the blunt end of the axe blade, "I-it's not what it looks like… please…"

A reflection catching her eye, Pyro glared over to Scout's wrist and spotted Spy's watch. Huffing hard out of her nose, she threw the axe down and grasped hard at the man's arm. "Why are you wearing this?" She demanded as she pulled the watch off of his wrist, shaking it around, "Were you spying on me? Watching me? Touching yourself to my vulnerability?"

Scout shook his head frantically, keeping still to the wall behind him, "no, no, I wasn't-"

"You make me sick." She interjected, throwing the watchs aside before grasping at the collar of Scout's shirt, "how could you do this to me, Scout? I trusted you! I trusted you and you just sneak into my room to- to-... I don't even want to know what you were doing in here." Pyro pressed Scout harder against the wall, her body ghosting against his, "You're a little rat, you know that? You're a creep! Staring at me at dinner, and-"

"I'm sorry!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You just so beautiful, i-... guh…" Scout cut Pyro off with a blurt, sighing as he trailed off, hanging his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "...I'm… I just got curious, ok? I wasn't trying to perv on you or anything, I promise. I just wanted to know what… was going on with your chest."

"...hu?" She hummed, her posture becoming more defensive as her chest was brought up.

"The other day, I touched your chest and I felt something… and… I thought it was a boob, and I couldn't-… I had to know. I came in here looking for a bra or something, just to confirm-"

"You wanted my underwear?" Pyro interjected. 

"No! No, no, i don't want it, I just wanted to see it, y'know? Or maybe some other lady products, i don't know… I don't know what exactly I was trying to accomplish here, or what I wanted but this wasn't it." Scout explained softly, his whole body hot with shame.

With a deep sigh, Pyro began to let go of Scout's shirt, placing her hands on either side of Scout, leaning on the wall, watching Scout with careful sympathy. Either he was getting really good at being insincere, or he was being honest. "Well, Scout," said Pyro, "... looks like you got what you wanted, hu? You figured it out." Like she had done before, she grasped Scout's chin and tilted it up so he was facing her. 

Opening his eyes, Scout could once again feel a sheepish flush appear on his cheeks. He gulped, keeping his eyes glued to the women's and not daring to look down.

"So, are your curiosities satisfied?" Pyro asked, a tone of amusement slowly starting to overtake her previous fury.

With a pathetic whimper, Scout looked to Pyro with wide eyes and nodded, jutting his bottom lip out a bit.

Breaking into a smirk, Pyro couldn't help but snicker at Scout's reaction; he heard him repeat this mantra over and over and never agreed, but in that moment, Pyro couldn't deny Scout had a way with the ladies. "I can't stay mad at you, Scout. You're just way too charming for me. Alright, silly guy, looks like you know my secret now."

Scout gulped down his nerves, relieved by Pyro's calmness, "so… you're not gonna kill me?"

"Nu-uh…"

"...does anyone else know?" He asked cautiously. 

"Mhm." Replied Pyro, "Medic does, but that's about it besides you." Her expression grew concerned, "...don't tell anyone, ok? You're cool and fun and cute and what not, but you've got a big mouth. No offense."

"Ah, none take-... en... I'm cute?" Scout asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't tell anyone, ok?" Pyro requested once more with a sterner tone, trying to dodge the question, face hot after realizing her slip-up. 

Scout nodded, "I won't, I promise! I'm not about to find out what'll happen if I do."

Smirking, Pyro squinted her eyes in satisfaction. "Do you fear me or something?... Smart. Well, Scout, I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed in you for invading my personal space, buuuut… you came clean, and you were honest, and I can appreciate that. I can't blame you for being curious, really. I'll be willing to let this be water under the bridge as long as you keep my identity hush-hush." She explained imna very calm, low tone. The firebug smirked, "I ought to give you a little something to reward your honesty..."

Suddenly, Pyro bent down. Scout's heart nearly leapt out of his throat as she did. What was she gonna…

Oh, wait. Darn.

Leaning back up with her towel, Pyro wrapped it around her body, tucking it securely, then turning with a gesture. "Come." She ordered casually.

Following hesitantly, Scout scratched at his arm. "You don't have to, uh… give me anything, Pyro, I really don't deserve it!"

"Sure you do, buddy, I should treat you for your honesty, maybe it'll make you more sincere going forward." Pyro explained as she lowered to her knees, feeling around underneath her bed. She smirked over to Scout, her expression almost able to make Scout's knees shake. Man, what a look. "Plus, you're hip and young like me. You're not like all these geezers here. I've been needing someone like you to do this with… pluuus, the old guys would just tell on me for this."

"...tell on you?" Scout asked cautiously as he witnessed Pyro pull a shoebox from under her bed.

Standing from her kneeling position, Pyro took a seat on the bed with the box. She patted the space next to her. "Sit down." She ordered.

With a nod, Scout approached the bed and carefully took a seat, being sure to put a good amount of space between himself and Pyro. Observing carefully, he watched as she lifted the lid off the box, revealing it contained a lighter, a pipe, and a jar filled with marijuana. 

Scout looked between Pyro's face and the contents of the box. "Is that pot? You're a reefer-head???" He asked in shock.

Pyro snickered, nodding her head. "I guess so. You're a funny guy, Scout. You ever smoked this before?"

"Uh…" Scout cleared his throat, "well, uh, I always wanted to, but… I couldn't ever bum it off of anyone, and I could never find any dealers-"

"So no?" She asked.

"... yeah, I haven't." Scout confirmed, ashamed.

Pyro began to let out a low giggle, giving Scout a look as she began to load her pipe up with the weed. "Well… you're in for a treat, Scooty poo." She almost purred, her tone suspiciously flirtatious.

"... Scooty poo? A-ahah, ok…" said Scout, Pyro's tone sending a jolt up the young man's body. 

Holding the pipe up to Scout's face, Pyro prodded his lips with it. Slowly parting his lips, he took the end of the pipe into his mouth and watched as Pyro carefully lit the weed in the pipe. "Ok, breath in slow and deep." She instructed. 

"Mhm…" Scout slowly inhaled, allowing the smoke to enter his lungs. Feeling the pipe being pulled away from his mouths the taste of the weed suddenly hit in the most unpleasant way. He began to cough, growing in disgust. "Gooood, that tastes bad…" he muttered.

"It's an acquired taste." Pyro mentioned before taking a hit from the pipe, easily letting the smoke escape her lungs, "hmm… you want more?"

Scout peered to the pipe with slight disgust, considering the offer. "...yes." he answered plainly. 

…

Laughing with a wheeze, Scout gestured with his hands as he spoke, gripping his hat in one hand. "So… so i," he laughed, "so I get there, right? And… and there's this broad at the counter, and she's holdin' a bucket of chicken. I get my bucket of chicken, and… and I says… 'hey, I got a bucket of chicken, you wanna do it?'" As he reached the end of his story, Scout began to snicker and burst into laughter, prompting Pyro, who was now laying back on the bed with her arms folded under her head, to laugh along with him.

"You're funnier when you're high, Scooty poo… you might be cuter too." She remarked calmly, voice slightly breathy, poking at his back with her foot.

Scout grinned to Pyro with his rabbit-like teeth, his expression growing cocky and flirtatious. "You think I'm cuuute?" He asked, matching her tone.

Pyro rubbed at her face with her hands. "...maybe." she muttered.

Scout snickered, "hey hey, don't cover your pretty face up again." He said, reaching forward and taking a hold of Pyro's wrists, feeling her warm flesh on his palms as he pulled her hands away from her face.

Pyro began to push Scout's arms back as she began to sit up, "hey, heeeey, Mr. Grabby!" She laughed, "and don't call me pretty, you doofus. Is this really what five hits does to you?" As she fully sat up, she hadn't felt her towel start to fall off her chest until it was too late. She yelped suddenly when she felt cold air on her chest, quickly retracing her hands from Scout's grasp and pulling her towel up. "Ah, damn, I'm sorry…" she whimpered, holding one arm on her towel and her other hand on her forehead. "God, I should have gotten dressed by now. How could you let me sit around like this?"

Scout didn't reply, only keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for Pyro to get decent again, "...are you covered?" 

Pyro cracked a massive smile, breaking out into a gentle giggle.

"Man… I'm putting a lot of trust in you, Scooty poo." Pyro remarked softly, leaning in and wrapping an arm around Scout.

"O-oh, uh…" Scout stammered, feeling Pyro's body press against his side, "I mean, I already told you I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Nooo, I mean… y'know, I haven't thought to dress up yet… I really should have, but it just didn't occur to me?... and man, y'know, a shitty man could've… y'know, done all the touchy feely on me, but you haven't at all. Haven't touched or looked or nothing. I mean, you snuck into my room to try to find what I am, but I know you wouldn't use that info against me." She pressed her chest against Scout's arm to keep her towel up, taking her now free hand and using it to stroke the side of his face, "... would you?"

"...ah, Nah…" he replied, voice cracking before he cleared his throat, repeating in a lower tone, "Nah."

Pyro giggled once more, "You're too much, goofball." She sighed, "well… you had a good fill of my weed stash, I suppose you're wanting to head to bed now."

"...oh, ok." Scout said, starting to lay back.

"Hey, hey!" Pyro laughed, pulling Scout back up, "I meant in your room."

Scout raised his eyebrows stupidly, "oh… well, ok, get dressed then. My bed isn't as big as yours, though, I don't know if it can fit us both very comfortably."

Pyro had a stupidly entertained expression on her face, letting out space chuckles, "... you want to sleep with me?"

Looking confused, Scout scratched his head, "we weren't gonna already?"

Biting down hard on her lip to try to contain her laughter, her floodgates open and she began to laugh jovially at the young man, flopping on her back and gripping at her gut. "O-ohohoh, oh my god. Scooty poo, you're an absolute riot, honestly."

Scout laughed along, peering back and forth, feeling confused. "Haha… thanks, uh… so, are we going back to mine or no?"

Enthusiastically tapping at her lips with a giggle, she pondered the idea. "Hmm… no, no, I think you ought to stay here." Scooting over and making some room beside her, she patted the now empty spot on her mattress, "C'mon."

His expression perking significantly, he crawled to the empty spot of the bed and settled down beside Pyro, laying on his back with an ecstatic expression. 

Turning onto her side, being sure to have a hold on her towel, Pyro faced Scout, admiring his dumb expression. "...what's the smile for?" She enquired calmly.

"Hehe… you're really pretty…" Scout replied sheepishly. 

Pyro scoffed, "I'm pretty… what're you trying to accomplish here, tough guy?" She asked with a low tone, reaching with a free hand and setting it on his chest.

Pyro's hand was nice and warm against Scout's chest, causing him to chuckle as he rested his hand on top of her's, "You are, honestly… and, I gotta admit, layin' on a bed with a half naked lady is kind of, uh… you know… cool. 

Rolling her eyes, Pyro scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever… oh, uh, hey… Scout, I wanted to say I was sorry for choking you earlier." He murmured, dragging the tip of her finger around Scout's chest.

"Oh, it's ok… it, uh, was justified, you were angry 'cause I invaded your privacy… And, uh… it was kind of exciting anyways." Scout muttered, trailing off a bit.

"You what??" Pyro asked, sitting up with a grin, "you kinky little shit."

Scout groaned, rolling over on his side, pointing his back to Pyro, "maaan, I shouldn't have told you that…" 

"Hey, hold on, it's alright!" She replied, scooting forward and wrapping an arm around Scout. She then quickly retracted her arm. "Oh, oh, sorry… did i… is that too far?" She asked cautiously. 

Glaring back to Pyro, he shrugged. "It's fine if you wanna hug me a little… I don't mind."

Pyro gave Scout a nod, wrapping her arm back around Scout and pressing her body against his back, spooning the young man.

"Hmm…" Scout hummed with a smile, snuggling backwards into Pyro's embrace.

Sighing, Pyro pressed her forehead against the back of Scout's neck, breathing slowly, taking in all the smells and sensations of their embrace. The Bostonian's scent entered her nostrils and immediately soothed her, something about the scent being very pacifying to the young woman. She felt Scout shyly reach for the arm she had draped over him, grabbing and holding her hand, giving it a squeeze.

Pyro felt her heart jolt at the squeeze, she was suddenly hyper aware of the situation. She was nearly fully nude, spooning her teammate, both of them in a mellow high… where was this going?

She felt her heart slam against her chest, quickly growing nervous at the scene. She fully trusted Scout, but-

Suddenly, Scout rolled over.

"... Scout-!" Suddenly, Pyro was embraced tightly in Scout's arms, pressing her head against chest. "Hm…mh… " at first shocked by the unprompted embrace, she was quick to melt into it, the smells and sensations once again pacifying her. 

Scout felt a sigh against his chest, a hot puff of breath. He hummed, almost groaning. His hands resting on the woman's back, he felt at her bare flesh, the towel on her backside opening as she previously adjusted her position. "Is this ok?" He asked with a soft, careful tone.

He was using that tone again, Pyro could feel her heart flutter again, calming itself. She was becoming more and more convinced that Scout did, indeed, have a way with the ladies. "Mh…" she pulled her face back from being pressed against Scout's chest, "yeah…" she replied as she nestled her face into the crook of Scout's neck, "is… this ok."

"Yeah…" Scout replied, his tone nearly a whisper, gliding and rubbing his hands on Pyro's tanned, soft, scarred skin. "...I like your, uh, skin…" he remarked awkwardly, "...sorry if that's creepy, but… it's soft, I like it."

"It's not… Thank you." Purred Pyro, humming softly as she felt Scout's slightly callused hands against her back. She felt close to heaven, floating on cloud nine in a near comatose. 

Scout could feel the heat of Pyro's body seep through his skin and fill his body. She smelled so nice, like soap, which made sense, since she was fairly fresh out of the shower. She felt absolutely perfect, in Scout's opinion. So pretty, and so powerful. The more he thought about it, the more smitten he was.

Pyro felt a telltale progressive pressure against her leg behind fabric coming from Scout's crotch, her heart leaped so far, it could win a medal. She gulped, squeezing the young man harder than before. This was really happening, wasn't it? Were they about to do this? The situation was sort of strange for Pyro, but not as strange as the fact that she was starting to feel about the same as Scout was probably feeling. She couldn't deny she had been feeling a progressive arousal of her own, realizing her residual moisture she felt between her legs wasn't from her shower. 

Pyro felt like she wanted this to happen, but… should it?

Scout let out a deep sigh, accompanied with a gentle hum, he began nuzzling at the top of her head with his cheek.

Pyro felt one or Scout's hands swiftly slowly away from her back and up to her neck-length hair. He began running his fingers through it. She couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Ok, maybe it should happen. Scout was way too good at buttering her up.

Saying a quick prayer in her head, Pyro decided to make a risky move. Pressing her lips against the crook of Scout's neck, she kissed his flesh slowly and softly, pulling her lips back slowly with a quiet smack sound. 

Scout froze like a statue at the sudden kiss, blinking a few times as he tried to process the contact. The kiss sent chills throughout his body, that and the rising tension between the two making him petrify.

Pyro shifted, immediately picking up on the change of Scout's body language. She rested her head to face Scout's, looking concerned. "Sorry…" she apologized sheepishly, "was that not ok?"

His gaze darted to Pyro's, locking eyes with the firebug. He gulped, then released a sigh. "It's alright." He said, "... liked it."

"You liked it?" Asked Pyro, wanting to confirm.

Scout nodded, "yeah."

Pyro briefly bit her lip, "...can I do it again?"

Slowly nodding, Scout hummed. "Sure." He allowed verbally, voice soft.

With a nod, Pyro settled back into Scout's neck and kissed once more, lightly, placing these kisses all along the surface she could reach, nuzzling intermediately as she did.

Scout hummed as the woman kissed his sensitive flesh, the hum low and grumbled, sounding almost like a purr. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the kisses.

Arousal steadily swelled inside of Pyro as she worshiped the runner's neck, her gentle kissing eventually evolving into deeper, heavier kissing and suckling. Delivering a particularly hard suck to Scout's neck, it made the man gasp sharply, then gently groan.

Retracting her head, she faced the Bostonian once more. "I'm sorry, " Pyro apologized, "are you h-"

A pair of slightly chapped lips pressed against Pyro's, hard at first, then resigning to a soft, gentle kiss. After a moment, Pyro could feel Scout's lips separate from her own, leaning forward desperately and bringing him back in as a result, humming softly. Wow, we're really kissing now, hu? This'll be an interesting night.

The two finally mutually separated from the kiss, meeting each other's gazes with a haze of lust between them. 

"... you know, I'm not really that… tired." Pyro admitted gently. 

"Me neither." Agreed Scout.

The two stared at one another, sharing a pregnant pause. Finally, Scout gasped gently, feeling one of Pyro's strong thighs rub against the bulge in his trousers. "...a-ahh…" he breathed as he attempted to conjure up real words, "Pyro… are you sure… you wanna-"

"I'm sure." Pyro replied swiftly. "Are you…?"

"I-... i-..." Scout's voice cracked, "i-..."

"...if you don't want to, I understand. We can just-"

"I want you to sit on my face!" Scout frantically blurted, his face immediately turning red after his confession. 

A wide smile crept onto Pyro's face. Tilting her head back, she began to laugh, to the point of tears.

Scout bit his lip in regret, getting ready to sit up. 

"Hah.. ah, hey." Pyro suddenly said as she began to relax from her laughter, pressing a hand to his chest to stop him, "...I'll do it." She said with a smirk.

"Oh! Ha, great! Thank you, I'll-"

"But first…" Pyro said, sitting up with a grunt, now not worried as her towel slid off her body, "I'd like to do something first."

Scout quickly covered his eyes with his hands in a goofy manner, gritting his teeth a bit in nervousness. 

Sighing, Pyro gave Scout a dreamy smile. "Scout…" she hummed, reaching forward and grasping Scout's hands, pulling them away from his eyes, "I'm touched by your courtesy, but that's not necessary."

"Oh, o-ok… Thanks." He said shyly, his eyes darting between Pyro's face and her body.

Moving her hand, Pyro began to ghost her finger's over the tent in Scout's pants. "I'd like to, uh… do some preliminary actions before I sit on your face. That ok?" She asked lowly, giving her lips a lick.

Scout could feel himself twitch, almost painfully. "Yeah!... uh, yes. Yes please." He said, frequently over correcting himself.

"Perfect." Pyro growled, pressing down on a side of Scout's chest, guiding him to lay flat on his back. She kneeled over Scout's legs, straddling them as she began to unfasten the belt of his pants. Keeping her eyes trained on Scout's, she began to unbutton and zip down his trousers. 

Scout watched Pyro's hands carefully as they undressed him, his expression growing progressively mystified the lower his pants were pulled. 

Laying stomach down between Scout's legs, Pyro began to tug teasingly at the waistband of his underwear. "Ready, big guy?" She enquired in a sultry tone, pressing and rubbing a hand on Scout's hard on from over his underwear. 

"Yes please…" Scout answered in a dorky, polite tone, taken by Pyro's stimulation. 

"Hm, you're so polite." Pyro said with a breathy sigh, tugging down Scout's underwear, allowing his hard on to spring free from it's cotton prison. "Ohh…" Pyro hummed, eyeing the member up and down with a smirk, "what a pleasant surprise." She remarked before spitting a good amount of saliva on her hand, then grasping the member and stroking slowly.

Scout watched silently as Pyro tugged at his dick, simply enamored and pleasured by the act. His hands fidgeted uncontrollably, feeling his cock twitch under Pyro's grasp.

"So, does that feel ok?" Asked the firebug, positioning her face close to Scout's appendage.

"Oh yeah…" Scout replied softly, humming a quiet moan.

Pyro chuckled gently at Scout's satisfaction, turning her gaze back down to his cock as she pressed her lips to the tip. She slowly began to guide the phallus into her mouth, stopping half way down his shaft before slowly coming back up, repeating her motions in slow, deliberate movements.

"Ha-ah-ahh…" Scout breathed a shaky moan as the firebug began slowly bobbing her head. 

Taking in the young man's moans like music, Pyro hummed happily as she sucked him off, grasping what bit of his member wasn't submerged in her mouth and stroking it.

Adjusting his hips slightly, Scout began whispering heady encouragement to Pyro, resting his hand on the back of her head as he groaned to her. Her mouth was so warm around his hard on, he found himself quickly growing obsessed. "...mo-ore… " Scout gasped desperately. 

The young woman happily obliged to the desperate runner's pleas, gladly increasing her pace. The sounds of her sucking became more laudable as she went on, slurping and moaning, as if trying to be as obscene as possible.

Scout throbbed so hard against the mouth of the pyromaniac, he swore it would pop like a balloon. The mounting pleasure of euphoria of the moment was quickly weighing the Bostonian down, finding himself almost desperately holding on as release approached at break-neck speeds.

"Py-r-ro…" Scout whimpered, hips starting to gently buck. He had no time to warn Pyro, but she had a feeling he was about to pop. She mentally prepared for his load, reaching and patting around blindly with her free hand until she found Scout's very clenched hand, holding onto it with a gentle grip.

Scout gasped sharply. The gentle grip he had on the back of Pyro's head became a death grip to her hair as he began thrusting his hips upward into her mouth, almost uncontrollably. He began to ejaculate into Pyro's mouth, very quickly amending that decision as he withdrew his hips, causing his member to exit her mouth and evacuate its contents onto her face and chest. She gasped with a flinch, freezing as she allowed the man to make a mess of her.

"Fuuuck…" cursed the runner in the afterglow of his orgasm, his body slightly writhing as he recovered.

Sitting up slowly, Pyro peered down to examine the mess Scout had made of her, tasting what had entered her mouth before casually swallowing it. "Look what you've done." She teased lightheartedly. 

Recovering enough to form words, Scout examined the woman, face becoming hot with shame. "Im… sorr-"

"Don't Apologize," Interjected Pyro, taking the towel she had discarded from its place on the bed and cleaning the seminal fluid off, "I love it."

Scout blinked at the woman, eyebrows raised, mostly relieved that he wasn't in trouble. "Oh… cool. I was worried for a second." He explained softly. 

"We don't have time to worry tonight. " Pyro simply replied, discarding the towel into the floor as she crawled forward, up Scout's body until she was kneeling near his head. She reached down with a hand and began subtly touching herself as she looked down to Scout, hoping to alleviate some of the numbing arousal she was feeling. "You still want me to take a seat here?" Asked Pyro, her self pleasure making obscene, wet sounds.

Scout looked between Pyro's face and her touching with a good amount of excitement. "Oh yeah." He replied with a smirk, grasping the woman's hand and pulling it away from it's work, replacing it with his own.

Stiffening her spine slightly, Pyro giggled, subtly grinding against Scout's hand as his rough fingers rubbed against her clit. "N-nhh… easy, big guy, you don't want to wear me out before the real fun can start." Pyro purred, waiting a moment before guiding Scout's hand to retract. She crawled forward further, body fully positioned over Scout's face, "so, are you r-"

Suddenly, hands gripped at Pyro's hips, pulling down hard, causing her crotch to press firmly against Scout's mouth. A tongue soon penetrated the lips of Pyro's vagina, making her go silent, with the occasional whimper. "Shit…" she moaned, feeling the tongue slither and rub itself against her clit.

Scout hummed into Pyro's pussy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy as he took in all the smells and tastes. He felt as the woman began subtly grinding against his tongue, gladly nodding his head against her rhythm. 

As Pyro writhed in her euphoria, she began to feel Scout's hands slide along her skin, making soothing rubbing motions. Leaning her upper body down, she took a hold of one of Scout's hands, and pressed it against one of her breasts, "you could, aahn… use a treat for doing… s-so well…" she remarked, cursing under her breath as she felt Scout's hand begin to squeeze and grope. As the Bostonian's fingers began to pinch and roll itself on Pyro's nipple, her once quiet moans began to grow more audible. Taking in deep breaths, she breathed erotic praises to the young man. "Mh… Scout, fuck," she cursed, "you don't know… what… you're doing to me…"

Scout gave Pyro a glare from below, meeting her eyes with a confident squint. His tongue movements began to increase in intensity. "Sh-shuh… shit!" Pyro squeaked, "no-no, I… take it back… you know exactly what you're doing." She stammered with a shaky voice, "if I had known… that your big mouth does more than jabber on without end, I would've pulled you in here sooner." Pyro winked with a giggle, her laughter quickly overtaken by an intrusive moan.

Suddenly, Scout felt Pyro's warmth separate from his mouth, watching as she began to reach over to her bedside table and open a drawer. After a brief moment of digging, she finally retrieved a condom from the drawer.

You could almost feel Scout's shock.

Plopping herself back down beside Scout, she wrapped her arms around the man and began to roll onto her back, making him rest on top of her.

"Take me…" Pyro pleaded in a breathy voice, her legs coiling around Scout's hips, pulling him in so his cock sat flush against her pussy.

A quick jolt of panic shot through Scout, causing him to suddenly sit up, backing away a bit from the eager woman. "Woah, Woah… Pyro, i… " he wasn't sure what to say to the advance, honestly not expecting her to even be equipped for full-on intercourse. 

Watching the young man retract, Pyro's lust-fueled desperation was replaced with regret and shame. Frowning, she looked to her side. "Scout, I'm sorry." She whimpered, "that was too forward of me, I should have asked you first… if you wanted to…"

Recovering from his surprise, Scout began to scoot back forward, placing a hand on Pyro's leg, "No, no, I'd… I'd like to. You just threw me off, y'know. I wasn't expecting that, it was a surprise, but, like, a pleasant surprise!" He assured, giving her leg a gentle squeeze before he began to peel his shirt off. "Don't be sorry, you just got all excited from my excellent cunnilingus skills. Yeah?" Scout asked with a confident smirk, casting his shirt aside as he began pulling his pants all the way off, followed by his underwear. 

Pyro slowly nodded, suddenly transfixed by Scout's body. It wasn't buff by any means, but it was definitely lean and fit. She then became curious. "... turn around for me, just for a second." She instructed.

Raising an eyebrow, Scout shrugged. "Sure." He said as he began to turn, showing his backside to Pyro.

The firebug whistled, causing Scout to turn back around. "It's even better without pants on."

"What, my ass?" He asked with an amount of shock in his tone.

"Mhm…" Pyro nodded slowly with a bite of her lip.

Scout smirked, "Finally, someone agrees with me!" He proclaimed as he crawled back over to Pyro, holding himself over her. With a quick glance, Scout leaned his face into Pyro's neck and began to gently kiss her.

Pyro hummed in agreement to the gesture, taking a hold of the back of Scout's head, feeling his soft hair as he nipped at her skin with his teeth. 

As it happened before, Scout pressed his cock flush against Pyro as he began moving his hips in small grinds.

The firebug whimpered gently, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his hips,breathing softly against the runner's ear as his hard member rubbed against and stimulated her clit. She gave a cursory glance to the condom she still had between her fingers, then to Scout. She hoped he wouldn't try anything.

"... How's that?" Scout asked, his voice low and husky against Pyro's neck.

Pyro let out a shaky breath, "It's really nice." She replied meekly.

Scout weakly chuckled, pressing his lips back against Pyro's neck and sucking hard on the sensitive flesh.

Whimpering once more, Pyro arched her back with a restrained sigh. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt lips trail down her chest, then lips wrapping around a nipple with fingers pinching the other. She sighed and moaned, taking in soft breaths as Scout tugged at her with his teeth, sucked and licked.

"Oh...Scout…" Pyro breathed, her tone unconsciously erotic. 

"Mhh…" Retracing his head with a nipplr between his teeth, he gently tugged before letting go, making Pyro yelp. He chuckled, "I like hearing you say my name in that voice."

"... I didn't do a voice." Pyro deflected, becoming flustered.

Scout pouted, "yeah you diiiid, it was really se-" 

"Uhg, just fuck me!" Pyro grunted, pressing the condom she was holding against Scout's mouth.

"Mrph…" The Bostonian took the protection, giving Pyro a sly look. "Real forward. I like it."

Pyro scoffed, "Please, you're a huge tease." She muttered, watching as Scout sat up while unwrapping the condom. Eyes trained on Scout's hands, Pyro carefully observed as he rolled the protection onto his cock, staring back up to his face as he grasped her hips.

Scout glanced up at Pyro, and Pyro stared back. There was a pregnant pause between them, their nerves and excitement almost palpable in the air. The sexual tension was nearly visible to the naked eye. 

"Scout," cooed Pyro nervously, gasping suddenly as his head began to come towards her's, his lips meeting with the other's. The firebug hummed happily into the runner's mouth, gripping the back of his head as she let the kiss intensify. 

Scout felt Pyro's mouth begin to open as they kissed, he knew where this was going. His theory rang true as he felt a warm tongue slide into his mouth. A somewhat nasty gesture if he wasn't already in the mood, feeling he could gladly oblige in the heat of the moment. Before Scout could go ahead and introduce his own tongue, he felt the warmth suddenly retract.

Pyro let out a breath, "is that forward enough for you?" She asked between exhales. 

"Just about." Scout grunted as he began to lean in to continue the kiss, only to feel a hand on his parted lips, brushing it with his tongue before realizing it wasn't quite right. 

"Ah ah aaah," scolded Pyro, "hold on, Scooty Poo. I want to start first, I don't think I can wait any longer." She explained, her tone growing more breathy and desperate.

Scout grinned eagerly. "Yeah, yeah," he agreed as he began to sit back up, grasping once again at one of Pyro's hips as the other hand helped him align himself. He pressed the head of his member against Pyro, he felt her shiver. In anticipation, no doubt.

"You're just clamoring for me, aren't you? Can't wait any longer to feel this force a' nature?" The runner asked with unmatched confidence and lust.

Pyro scoffed with a giggle, simultaneously unamused and tickled by Scout's typical cockiness. "Oh, please… Your ego might just be bigger than your mou-..ouh.. oww..hh!!" The firebug's rebuttal was suddenly interrupted by Scout's sudden penetration, squeaking and moaning sparsely at the sudden pressure. "Sh-it…" she suddenly cursed. 

Scout was half way sheathed into Pyro, trying his very best not to let her intoxicating heat make him outright rut into her. "You good?..." he asked gruffly.

"Mhm, yeah…" whimpered Pyro, "Go slow," She instructed with a whisper, "but don't stop."

"Noted." Scout replied as he guided himself slowly further into Pyro, humming as he relished her heat and her pressure.

Warm, warm, warm, hot, hot, really hot, oh god really hot.

"You're so fucking hot…" grunted the young man mindlessly as he hit the hilt, holding still inside of Pyro.

Raising her eyebrows, Pyro gave Scout almost a mystified stare. "I'm what?" She asked between a shaky gasp.

Scout blinked, staring forward, almost as if asking 'wait, what'd I say?'

"Scout…" she muttered once more at Scout's stupid silence.

"I… Oh, I meant- uh… I meant, temperature, like, uh… on the… inside, you're… uh…" he trailed off, staring down to Pyro with a flutter in his gut. "But… hey, that doesn't mean I don't think you're hot, like… physically? You're like a bombshell, er… like, a fireball or whatever, whatevers more fitting for your-"

"Scout!" Pyro growled, quickly regaining a soft demeanor. "Scout," she repeated more calmly, "Baby…" she reached up and gripped either of Scout's forearms, "Please, for the absolute love of God, please. Shut your mouth, and let your hips do the talking."

"...right." Scout said with a nod, "you're right, I'm sorry… Hey, did you call me baby just now?"

"Fuck me!" Pyro suddenly spat in frustration, wrapping her legs around Scout and rolling her hips, "just fuck me, Scout, fuck me! Please!" She pleaded, adding a hint of eroticism to her tone in an attempt to arouse Scout further, "Please, I need you so bad!" While she was specifically tailoring her words to appeal to Scout, that didn't necessarily mean she didn't mean what she said, perhaps it was something she was too shy to admit.

Wordlessly, Scout began thrusting his hips against Pyro, tilting his head down and closing his eyes in concentration as he did so.

Pyro, finally relieved to feel Scout start to piston into her, sighed deeply, letting a moan come out with it. "Scout," she said with a choke in her voice, craning her head back with a soft hum, "... man, you're not bad."

"...hn, yeah, 'course I'm not… I'm a… force 'a nature." Scout replied between soft breaths.

The firebug giggled softly, "yeah, baby, you're a… force of nature." She purred in agreement, hoping to hype the Bostonian up a bit.

"Hell yeah!" Grunted the runner, giving Pyro a confident expression, that slightly faltered with pulses of pleasure, "you tryna… do dirty talk with me?" He questioned, unable to help but scan his eyes along Pyro's body as it moved below him.

"Hm… maybe…" she replied, feeling Scout's gaze on her body, almost feeling the urge to obscure herself, "you like it?"

Scout groaned, "Fuck, I love it." He proclaimed, leaning forward, holding himself up over Pyro with his arms on either side of her, staring lustfully into her eyes, "Keep doin' it…"

Pyro stared back, matching his expression as she began to moan out, hamming it up a bit for Scout's sake, but overall genuine. Taking a hold of the back of his head, she pulled it down, positioning her mouth close to his ear. "Nhh… fuck, Scout," she groaned, "you fe-feel so fu-ucking good…" admitted the firebug, finding it hard to surpress here true thoughts and emotions in that moment. 

"Mh, yeah?" Replied Scout gruffly, his pace subtly starting to pick up.

"Yeah, ahh… I love your cock, I love how you fuck me." Pyro explained further, "I just… all I want is… more…" 

"...more?" Whispered the runner, feeling his member starting to pulsate as Pyro praised him.

Pyro gasped shakily, reaching and grasping at Scout's back as sudden desperation overtook her senses, "More!" She cried with a whine.

With Pyro's word, Scout's pace began to increase, as well as the strength in which he pistoned into the woman. He began to feel his mind numb from the intercourse, a mutual experience for the woman blow him.

"Ga-ah, fuck, Scout, I want you so bad, I want more!" The firebug cried, "I-I want you here every night, kissing m-e, eating me o-out, sh-owering with, whatever! I-I don't care wh-what happens as l-long as you ju-ust f-f-fuck me!" Pyro began gently clawing at the Bostonian's back as her desire and lust came into full view, "Fu-huuck, yes, right there… right there, d-don't stop…"

Pyro's desperate pleading was massively flattering to the runner, and in that moment, he wouldn't think twice to take her up on the request. His infatuation for her peaked there and then, his lips instinctively meeting the nearest surface of flesh he could find, that being her cheek. "Pyro…" he grunted, "I'll fuck you every single night. I'll come and rock your world any time you want."

"D-during the day?" Pyro replied softly. 

"Hmm…" Scout hummed in agreement.

The firebug let out a shaky moan, "and.. during ba-attle?" 

Scout nodded, "Oh yeah… I'll find a place for us to hide and I'll fuck you there and then."

"Fuuuck, baby…" breathed Pyro with a whine.

"Mh, Fuck yeah, I love when you call me that…" gasped Scout, his speed progressing steadily.

Pyro moaned and whined loudly, likely louder than she intended, "Y-you're so good… Please, ha-harder…"

Her desperate pleas were met with a slight change of position on Scout's part, proceeding to slam himself into the woman below him as hard as he possibly could, their bodies colliding and slapping together with all of the runner's might.

Pyro squealed and cried, practically sobbing below Scout, suddenly becoming unconcerned about her volume. She suddenly felt open lips on her own, which immediately silenced her with a hum. A tongue entered her ajar mouth, meeting with her own and mingling. Pyro mingled back with a moan, drool running down a corner of her mouth. She began to gasp gently against Scout's mouth, her pleasure beginning to mount. This is it. She swiftly separated from their kiss. "A-almost…" she whimpered, voice barely audible. 

Scout nodded, his breathing becoming shaky, "I'm … close too…" he squeezed out, his expression growing tense and concentrated. 

Pyro moaned desperately underneath Scout, feeling in anticipation as his cock brought her closer and closer to climax. She was so close she could taste it, she needed it as much as she needed Scout. She dug her nails into the runner's back, "o-oh fuck, fuck, Scout, oh fuck me, fuck me, Scout…" she called repetitiously to the man above her, until she finally began to feel her pleasure peak. "G-gah!.. Fuck!... Jeremy!" Pyro gasped as her body began to shudder, convulsing around Scout's member, electricity flowing throughout her body as she orgasmed.

The call of his birth name was enough to make Scout's eyes roll to the back of his head, being overcome by a wave of euphoria as he began ejaculating. His thrusts decreased in speed, but remained powerful, pounding into Pyro as he rode out his ecstacy, panting heavily and cursing under his breath as he did so. Draining himself fully into the contraceptive he wore, he fell to Pyro's side, huffing and breathing with his eyes closed in focus, just attempting to catch his breath.

Pyro remained still beside Scout, basking in her afterglow, attempting to recover her senses after what she had just endured. She simply stared forward as her arousal fell away, and replaced itself with calm satisfaction. She could feel Scout start to shift beside her, not bothering to look and see what he was doing. Based on the sounds, she assumed he was taking his condom off. She felt him sit up, then stand up, then stumble around a bit. It sounded as if he was searching for a trashcan. "...the trash can is in the bathroom." Murmured Pyro while not looking.

"Oh… uh, ok." Replied the runner awkwardly. 

Pyro heard the door of her bathroom close, assuming maybe Scout had to relieve himself as well and needed privacy. She turned onto her side, facing the bathroom door. She kept her eyes on the door, waiting for Scout to come back out. She began to grow nervous, scared, terrified even. What was gonna happen when he came back out? Would he come back to bed? Get dressed and go? Would they even discuss what just happened? Would they continue? Would some kind of… relationship start? Pyro was fearful, overthinking the situation, all of a sudden feeling very naked, and cold. She reached behind herself and grasped at her heavy blanket, which was bunched up by the wall next to the bed. She pulled the blanket over herself with a sigh, rolling over to her other side, facing her back to the door. She was too afraid to face Scout when he came out, silently praying for the best. Her heart jumped a bit as she heard her toilet flush, and thankfully, she heard the sink start to run, thankful that the young man had the decency to wash his hands. The bathroom door creaked as it opened back up, clicking as it closed. Footsteps sounded, wandering slowly towards the bed, then silence, as if there was a moment of silent deliberation on what to do next. Pyro felt a hand press against her side.

"Pyro?" Scout asked softly.

He still had that softness to his tone, a good sign.

Pyro turned her head to face Scout, still very much frightened, "yeah?"

Scout looked rather concerned, maybe he was just as nervous as she was. "You alright?"

"...yeah." Pyro answered simply, "Why would I be upset?… you know, after what had just happened."

Scout's mouth cracked a smirk, his demeanor shifting to satisfaction in his relief. "I was just wondering, since you were all balled up here and quiet." He explained. 

"I'm just kinda sleepy, and cold." Pyro replied as she turned onto her other side, "... It'd be nice if you could warm me up." She said nonchalantly, "...if you want."

"Oh, yeah. I want." Said the runner, eagerly settling back into bed in front of the firebug, draping the heavy blanket over himself as he rested close in front of Pyro. The two stared at one another blissfully, relieved, admiringly, softly. Scout's eyes slowly lidded, then closed. He leaned in to kiss the pyromaniac softly on her lips, pulling back very slowly, opening his eyes to gaze into Pyro's once more. 

"...I'm really soft for you." Pyro finally broke the silence, shyly ghosting a finger around Scout's chest, "You're funny, and you're cool, and… cute, and… you've got a great heart. I know you wouldn't hurt someone if they weren't your immediate enemy." She rested her hand on Scout's cheek, "and… I, uh, really like you."

Scout's cheeks flushed, along with Pyro's. Her words made his heart soar. "I like you too." He replied gently.

Pyro smiled. "That's great… I was getting sort of concerned, actually, cause… I wasn't sure if you were just wanting to fuck, or, uh… If there was some kind of, uh… deeper meaning?"

Scout nodded in understanding, reaching for Pyro's cheek and holding it, mirroring her action. "The fuckin' is cool n' all… but I wouldn't mind a little bit of that 'deeper meaning'." He explained, "I already really like you anyways, whether or not we're fuckin' each other."

Pyro snickered, tickled by Scout's choice of words. She wrapped her arms around the young man, gently kissing him, "You're a funny guy… I'm gonna have to keep you."

Scout shrugged, holding her back, pressing the fronts of their bodies together, "I don't mind." 

Humming as she closed her eyes, Pyro let out a gentle sigh. "Cool…" she murmured, comfortably snuggling up to the runner, "let's sleep… maybe when we wake up, we can do it again."

"Oh!" Scout raised his eyebrows in shock, smirking briefly before closing his eyes and snuggling back, "Fine by me, sweet cheeks. See you in the morning."

Snuggled up close to one another, Scout and Pyro drifted to sleep, the exhaustion from their coitus making it relatively easy to drift off.

-Epilogue- 

THUNK THUNK THUNK

"Pyro!" Barked soldier from outside the door, "Open up, private! I need to have a word with you!"

Pyro shot up suddenly with a quiet gasp, causing Scout to stir tiredly beside her. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath, stumbling out of bed and running off to her bathroom.

THUNK THUNK THUNK

"I hear you running around in there! You can't hide from me!" The knuckleheaded man continued. 

The banging at Pyro's door and Soldier's barking caused Scout to sit up in confusion. Scratching his head for a moment, he finally processed the situation. "Shit!" He cursed as well, realizing he would be caught if he didn't hide. Silently standing, he tiptoed over to the closet where he had his before, and got in, closing the door behind him and carefully watching through the slats.

Pyro reemerged from the bathroom, wearing her bodysuit, mask, and gloves, but no shoes, and definitely no binder. 

Scout watched as Pyro carefully positioned herself, opening the door to disguise her body.

"Hrmph? Mrph hrm mrh hr! (What? I'm trying to sleep!)" Pyro barked, clearly irritated and cranky.

"Morning, Pyro. Spy has been searching high and low for his watch, and hasn't been able to locate it. We also can't find Scout anywhere, and he's convinced he took it for some reason. Have you seen either the watch or Scout?" Soldier asked demandingly.

Pyro shook her head, "nh-hn. (Nu-uh)"

Soldier lifted his helmet a bit to give Pyro a very stern stare, as if trying to pick out guilt from her static mask.

Behind her mask, her expression was clearly terrified.

With a grunt, Soldier lowered his helmet again. "Ok, Pyro. Sorry to wake you, you may continue sleeping." He said with a gesture of his hand, turning to march back down the hallway.

Pyro quickly shut the door, locking to with a deep sigh, tugging her mask off as she leaned her back against the door. Looking over to her bed, she saw that Scout wasn't there. Where did he-

Scout suddenly busted through the closet door, looking back and forth frantically. "...is he gone?" He asked.

Pyro smirked stupidly at the young man, laughing as she nodded. "Yes, God, he's gone. You didn't have to hide, you know, no one would dare come into my room when I'm in it." Explained the firebug, pulling off her gloves and bodysuit, which had been put on unzipped to save time. Stepping out of her suit, she took Scout's hand as she passed by him and guided him back to the bed, pulling him on top of her as she plopped back down. Pyro kissed his lips softly, then smiled. "Not the best way to wake up, but at least I got to sleep beside you."

Scout smiled warmly down to the woman, kissing her cheek gently. "Thanks for lettin' me stay." He cooed.

"Thanks for staying at all." Rebutted Pyro.

Scout settled back down by Pyro's side. "So," he huffed, "you wanna get some more shut-eye?"

Pyro shook her head. "No, no, I'm restless now." She answered, sitting up, "And I feel a little dirty… how about you come help me shower, hm?" Proposed the firebug as she stood up, making her way to her bathroom door, "I mean, if you can handle the heat." She continued with a snarky tone.

Scout grew a stupid, excited smile, his member already starting to get hard again. "I think I can handle it!" He replied, hopping a bit as he stood, following Pyro into the bathroom.


End file.
